Piping systems are often used to transport a liquid and/or gas product, such as a petroleum product, over varying distances. Generally, a piping system is used to transport the liquid product from an extraction point to a processing facility. In some instances, both the extraction location and the processing facility are located in cold weather environments. In such environments, a heating mechanism is often used in conjunction with the piping system to maintain the pipes at a certain temperature to prevent the liquid product from freezing. Heating mechanisms may also be utilized to ensure that the liquid product is maintained at a temperature that allows for an efficient flow of the liquid product through the piping system.
Piping systems are generally heated using a heating cable. The heating cable can be applied along the entire length of a piping system, or, in some instances, only along portions of the piping system as needed. Generally, the heating cables are electrically powered. However, in some instances steam tracing may be used to heat pipes. In situations when electrical heating is used, operation of the heating cable is frequently verified to ensure that the pipe and/or product within the pipe are at an appropriate temperature and/or to prevent possible freezing of the piping system. Additionally, failure of the heating cable can result in the liquid product becoming more viscous. In some instances, the increase in viscosity can lead to a pressure buildup in the piping system. Due to the volatile nature of some liquid products transported in piping systems, an uncorrected pressure buildup could result in a rupture in the piping system, potentially causing environmental harm.
In some existing systems, proper operation of electric heating cables can be verified in multiple ways. One system verifies operation via monitoring of an electric signal, which is the flow of current through a heating cable. However, this form of monitoring may not always be accurate due to the long distances involved and the potential for short circuit conditions in the heating cable. Additionally, electronically monitoring individual heating circuits may not be economically feasible in situations in which many heating cable circuits are present, such as in a processing facility. Furthermore, significant preventative maintenance may be required to ensure accurate monitoring of the heating cables due to the potential complexity associated with electronic monitoring.
Another method of verifying operation of heating cables is via visual inspections. Typically, an employee physically walks around areas having a heating cable and inspects lighted towers, which are in communication with the heating cable. Often, the lighted towers are used to electrically terminate the heating cable. Although the lighted towers are simple and cost efficient, often visual inspection is difficult due to the location of the lighted tower. Visual inspection is particularly troublesome when the lighted tower is located along a portion of a piping system elevated overhead. For example, a user may be required to maneuver themselves into a dangerous position in order to verify the proper operation of the heating cable in situations in which a piping system is elevated overhead.
Additionally, in certain environments, a piping system may include pipes that have significant diameters and/or include large amounts of insulation. Pipe thickness and/or the presence of insulation can occlude a user's ability to determine if the lighted tower is illuminated. Occlusion can be especially problematic when the lighted tower is elevated above a user, as only a portion of the lighted tower may be visible due to the increased diameter of the pipe with or without the additional insulation.
Thus, there is a need for a lighted tower for verifying the operational status of a heating cable that is visible from a large number of positions. Specifically, there is a need for a lighted tower for verifying the operational status of a heating cable that can be seen by a user positioned from a plurality of positions including beneath the lighted tower, without the user being required to unnecessarily reposition themselves to confirm the illumination of the lighted tower. By verifying the operational status of a heating cable, a user can verify that the pipe is being heated. Furthermore, verification of the operational status allows for a user to determine that there is potentially hazardous electrical power present on the heating cable.